You Found Me
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Rowan is 17 and unlike anyone her age. Randy is 28 and living on the wild side of life. Their lives are completely different, but they fall in love anyways. Will their relationship last? Or will all their differences tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang signaling the end of the first day of my senior year at Hazelwood Central High School. I made my way to my locker, my best friends Angela and Kasey following behind me, complaining about all the homework we had already received.

"A five page paper already!" whined Angela "And it's only the first day!"

"Don't forget the 25 pages we have to read by tomorrow" Kasey reminded her.

"I was trying to forget that Kasey. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

They began to bicker and I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "It's our senior year," I reminded them "Our teachers just to want to prepare us for college where we'll be piled with lots of homework and tests."

"But I won't have to do all that in beauty school" said Kasey.

"And I won't have to do all that either in fashion school" said Angela.

"Angie you forgot that Rowan is going to medical school meaning she'll be swamped with tons of work."

"This is very true Kasey. Doctor Rowan Kendrick will be a successful and life saving doctor in no time."

"That's only if I get into medical school" I told them.

"You will" they said together.

"Not if my GPA falls" I said.

"It won't" they said together.

I closed my locker and we walked out of the school, beginning our walk to the bus stop. Just as we reached the bus stop I heard Kasey whistle and say "Hello hot stuff!"

Angela began to giggle and turned my head to see who they were staring at.

Across from the bus stop there stood a guy who was sitting on a motorcycle, smoking a cigarette, clothed in blue jeans, a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Who is he?" I asked them.

"That's Randy Orton," swooned Kasey "He's 28, gorgeous and a former WWE wrestler. He just moved back here after he got kicked out the WWE. He's a notorious bad boy with a short fuse-"

"But he's incredibly sexy, has a ton of money and he has a motorcycle" finished Angela.

"I wish he'd ride me instead of the motorcycle" said Kasey.

They began to giggle and I rolled my eyes. "Let Jeremiah and Nash hear you two say that," I told them "Watch how fast they would dump you both."

They stopped giggling and stopped looking at Randy at the mention of their boyfriends.

Just then the bus pulled up and we got on it. I sat by the window and saw Randy again. He was staring in my direction, or at least he looked like he was, I couldn't tell because he still had his sunglasses on.

He's really scary looking...

How could any girl find him attractive when he looks like a murderer?

**Boring?**

**Interesting?**

**Suspenseful?**

**Hope you guys like this fic!**

**It gets better!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Week Later

I stood outside of school, waiting for Angela, Kasey and their boyfriends to arrive. We were supposed to go to my house for a study session because none of them understand Hamlet. I mean really, how hard is it to figure out?

Ten minutes went by and I still didn't see them, so I pulled out my cell phone and called Kasey.

"Hey Rowan" she said breathlessly.

"Where are you guys?" I asked

"Nash's house. His parents aren't home, so-"

"So you ditched me to have sex?"

"We're sorry Rowan. It's just that-"

"Sex is more important than your grades and your best friend."

I hung up on her and turned my phone off, tossing it into my bag. I looked around and saw no one, so I began my walk home. When I reached the corner I heard a voice say "Damn I'd like a piece of you."

I turned and saw Derek, one of the school jocks coming my way.

"Go away Derek" I told him.

"Aww Rowan why do you have to be that way?" he asked "All I wanted to do was say hi-"

"And try to convince me to go back to your house so you could have sex with me" I finished for him.

"Now why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you do that with every girl."

"Well what if I told you I wanted more than that with you?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "Ow!" I yelled "Let me go!"

"No," he grinned "You're not going anywhere except with me."

"I said let me go creep!"

I tried to hit him, but he grabbed my other arm, pulling me even closer to him. I heard a motorcycle, then I heard a voice say "Let her go you little punk."

Derek let me go and turned to face whoever it was. I looked and saw that it was Randy Orton.

"He- hey man," stammered Derek "I- I didn't mean n- nothing by it."

"Obviously she doesn't want to go anywhere with you," Randy said "So take a hike."

Derek ran off and Randy bent down to grab my books. He handed them to me and asked "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Good thing I was riding by."

I nodded.

"It isn't safe for a pretty little thing like you to walk home alone."

"I can take care of myself" I told him.

"From what I just saw, you can't."

"Why do you care?"

Randy shrugged and took out a cigarette, putting it his mouth and lighting it. He took a drag, then said "Let me take you home."

"No" I said.

"Like I said, it isn't safe for a pretty young thing like you to walk home alone."

"With guys like you around, I wonder why."

He chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette. He pulled off his sunglasses and stared at me with the coldest blue eyes I've ever seen. He grabbed his helmet and threw it to me, I barely caught it.

"I'm not letting you take me home" I told him.

"Yes you are" he said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Well I thought you didn't care."

"I don't, but I'm an adult and you're a kid. I don't need to see your dead body on the news and feel guilty."

I threw his helmet back at him and said "I'm almost an adult. And I highly doubt you would feel guilt."

"You're still a kid," he said "And kids are supposed to listen to their elders."

"Go away you sarcastic jerk!"

"You have a smart mouth kid."

"Stop calling me kid! My name is Rowan, not kid or pretty little thing!"

He took another drag of his cigarette before dropping it and stomping on it. He came closer to me and handed me his held his helmet out to me, I didn't take it. He came closer and I took a step back. He smirked and said "You know I'm not the bad guy everyone makes me out to be."

"That's what they all say" I told him.

"Yeah well it's true."

"I doubt it."

He came closer to me and said "You're coming with me Rowan. Okay?"

I'll never know why I answered the way I did. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was a curiosity to find out who exactly this guy was. All I know is before I could stop myself I said "Okay."

He smirked and handed me his helmet before getting on the motorcycle. "Come on" he said.

I put the helmet on and put my books in my bookbag before getting on.

"Hold on tight" he told me as he started the bike.

And believe me I did.

**It's kind of a cliffhanger ending lol!  
>So Randy saved Rowan and now she's allowing him to take her home...<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

I hung onto him as tightly as I could as we made our way through town. When the motorcycle finally stopped, I took off his helmet and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it" he replied.

"You said you were going to take me home."

"I did and I am. I just didn't say when I was taking you home."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he was already walking away. I ran after him and asked "What do you want from me?"

"Just follow me" he said.

"But-"

He turned to me and said "I promise to take you home, but first I want you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow me" was all he said.

He held out his hand to me and I took it. He led me into a store that was full of black clothing and all sorts of other weird looking stuff. A red haired girl behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Randy," she said happily "It's been awhile. What can I do for you today/"

"Get her a hot outfit" he replied, nodding toward me.

She peered around him and looked me over. "She looks kind of young" she said, her eyebrows raised at Randy.

Randy laughed and said "Pixie, you know me. Do you honestly think I'd be out with a girl who's too young to party hard?"

"That's true, but she still looks young."

"Would you prefer if I brought in someone old and wrinkly?"

Pixie wrinkled her nose and said "No I'm good. I'll go find something."

She went into the back of the store.

Randy let go of my hand and said "Just follow Pixie and she'll get you ready. I'll be waiting."

"What am I getting ready for?" I asked him.

"Just go."

"What-"

"Rowan just follow Pixie. You'll be fine."

Wordlessly I followed after Pixie. When I reached her she already had clothes draped over her arms, a pair of fishnets in one hand and a pair of boots in the other. She handed me the clothes and said "The dressing room is the bright red door in front of you. If you need any help I'll be out front."

She left and I went into the dressing room, locking the door behind me.

Five minutes later I was done and I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes widening. Pixie had put me in a black leather corset complete with matching leather skirt, which was a mini skirt. Black fishnet stockings and the knee high black leather boots completed the look. I shakily walked out of the dressing room and out to the front of the store. Randy and Pixie looked at me and I swallowed nervously. "How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"I was right," said Pixie "That outfit is perfect for you. You'll turn heads, no doubt about it."

Randy just stared at me, not saying a word. When he finally did he said "Ring the clothes up Pixie, take the tags off of them and I'll be right back."

He disappeared and Pixie came over to me, taking the tags off the clothes. Pixie looked at me and said "Don't look so scared. Randy is a great guy, he's just had a tough break."

"What-" I began.

I cut off when I saw Randy come over to us. He handed me a black leather jacket and fastened a leather choker with a heart charm on it around my neck. He stepped back and said "Let you hair down."

I undid my bun, letting my hair fall across my shoulder. I gave it a little shake and Randy smiled.

"Now you look perfect" he told me.

He handed Pixie the tags for the jacket and collar, then he handed her his platinum card. She rang everything up, swiped his card, handed it back to him, then said "It was a pleasure seeing you Randy and it was nice meeting your friend..."

"Rowan," he told her "Her name is Rowan."

"Is that your real name?" she asked me.

"It is" I told her.

"Cool."

Randy grabbed my hand and we walked out of the store.

"Have fun!" yelled Pixie as the door closed behind us.

"Have fun?" I asked "What does she mean by that?"

"You'll see" he replied.

"Why did I need new clothes?"

"You'll see."

"Why-"

He looked at me and said "Just stop asking questions and lets go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" was all he said.

**So Randy bought Rowan new clothes, new "bad girl" clothes.**

**Where do you think he's taking her?**

**Think Rowan should be worried?**

**Are you guys worried for her? Lol!**

**Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

When the motorcycle stopped again, we were parked outside of a dingy building with neon lights in the window and loud music coming from the inside.

I looked at him and asked "Is this a bar?"

"Yep" he replied.

"I'm not 21, they won't let me in."

"Don't worry about it."

I stayed on the motorcycle, glaring at him. "I'm not going in there" I told him through gritted teeth.

"You can't sit out here by yourself" he told me.

"Watch me."

"You must be hungry."

"I'm not."

Just then my stomach rumbled and he laughed. "Sure you aren't."

"Bite me!" I snapped.

"Are you offering or suggesting?"

I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him. He came over to me and said "Look I just wanted some company tonight. I really don't like being alone and I figured since I did you a favor, you could do one for me."

"But I didn't ask you to help me" I told him.

"I know, but I did, so you owe me."

"And what was the need for the new clothes?"

"The other ones made you look your age, these make you look older and if you look older and you're with me, no one will question you."

I looked at him and he held his hand out to me. "I promise not to get you drunk or slip you any form of drugs," he told me "We'll go in, eat, maybe play a round of pool or dance, then I'll take you home."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

I took his hand and got off the bike, following him into the bar where I was immediately hit with the smell of beer, cigarette smoke and vomit. Randy led me to a table in the back of the bar and we sat down. "What would you like to eat?" he asked me.

"Do they have burgers and fries here?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then I'd like a burger with mayonnaise, lettuce and pickles, an order of fries with a side of mayonnaise and a Sprite."

"Coming right up."

Randy went to order our food and I looked around. I saw a lot of men staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I shifted uncomfortably and hid behind my hair, staring at the table. Randy came over and put my food in front of me. "Here you go" he said.

"Thanks," I said "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted company tonight?"

He shrugged and said "I'm not good at expressing my feelings and saying what I want, so I just did the whole mystery thing."

"Oh."

We ate in silence, not a word spoken between us. When we were done he asked "So what will it be? Pool? Or dancing?"

"I can't do either" I told him.

"Of course you can. Follow me."

He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me onto the dance floor that was in the center of the bar. He went over to the jukebox and put a quarter in, selecting a song. A moment later a song I didn't recognize came on and everyone in the bar started yelling and whooping. Randy came back over to me and began moving to the music. I followed his movements and within seconds I was dancing along with him. He pulled me to him, his hands on my hips. He grabbed one of my hands and spun me out, then he spun me back to him, dipping me. I looked up at him, he was grinning. He pulled me back up, his chest pressed against my back. We danced that way for the rest of the song. When it was over he said "Pour Some Sugar On Me is on of the best songs ever. Did you like it?"

"I really didn't pay much attention to the song" I told him.

"Too distracted by me?"

"Something like that."

He laughed and said "We'll save pool for next time. I'll take you home."

We grabbed our jackets and left.

Before I knew it I was home.

"I hope I don't get you in trouble with your parents" he told me.

"They're never home," I told him "They're always away on business."

"So you're all alone?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face, then he cleared his throat and asked "Will you be all right by yourself?"

"We have an alarm system," I told him "I'm safe."

"All right," he said "Well good night Rowan."

"Good night Randy."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked into the house. The moment the door was closed I heard him go down the street. I locked the door, then leaned against it for support.

I've never done anything like this before.

It was scary and exciting and dangerous... it was like something out of a movie!

I think I may want to have another night like this in the future...

**So all Randy wanted was some company.**

**He should have just said that from the start lol!**

**Think Rowan will be seeing more of Randy?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

I woke up and sat up, convinced that last night was a dream. I got out of bed and went over to my desk where I saw the clothes Randy had bought me draped over the chair, the accessories on the desk itself and the boots next to the chair.

"So it wasn't a dream" I said out loud to myself.

I shrugged, then grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Since it's a Saturday and I didn't have time to do anything yesterday, I'm spending the day doing homework and studying.

I made coffee and breakfast, then sat down to eat and got to work.

I don't know how long I worked when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door, peering out the peephole and seeing that it was Randy. I opened the door and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too" he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Hi Randy. What are you doing here?"

He held up a bag and said "You left your other clothes at Pixie's store and she called me to come get them. So now I'm dropping them off."

I took the bag from him and said "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, well, I did."

I bit my lip and looked away. He chuckled then asked "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Homework and studying" I replied.

"Sounds boring and lonely."

"Yeah well..."

"I could keep you company if you like."

My eyes widened and I stammered "O- OK I gu- guess."

He laughed and said "Well aren't you going to invite me?"

"What are you a vampire?"

"Maybe."

I laughed and said "Well stop being a vampire and come in."

He grinned and walked past me into the house. I followed him, closing the door behind me. "Follow me," I told him "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sounds good," he said "Thanks."

"It's the least I can do after you went out of your way to bring me back my clothes."

"It was no big deal, I was passing by this way and figured I'd drop your clothes off before I forgot."

He followed me into the kitchen and I said "Help yourself."

He chuckled and said "All right."

I set my clothes on the floor, then went back to work. I heard Randy moving around, then I felt the table shake as he sat down next to me. "So what are you working on?" he asked me.

"Hamlet" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's a requirement for my English class."

"Why don't you just blow it off?"

"Because I can't."

He took a sip of his coffee, staring at me the whole time. He set his cup down, then asked "Why do you study so much?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I shot back.

"Because I'm curious about you Rowan, I'm trying to figure you out."

"Well there isn't much to figure out. I'm a 17 year old girl who lives by herself because her parents are always gone. I never do anything crazy or fun because I'm always studying so I can get into medical school. I have two best friends who are idiots and all they care about is having sex with their boyfriends."

Randy looked at me and said "Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"Not really," I said "I'm boring."

"I don't think you are. You're just trying to achieve your dreams even though it means being alone."

"Yeah, well I can't afford any distractions. If my GPA slips even a tiny bit I might not get into medical school and if I don't get into medical school then I can't become a doctor and if I can't become a doctor then my life will meaningless."

Randy reached over and squeezed my hand. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. When he finally did let go he said "I'll leave. You don't need me here being a nuisance. Have fun studying and maybe I'll see you around."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He was opening the front door when I ran after him and said "Wait!"

He turned and asked "What?"

"I didn't mean you were being a nuisance," I told him "I just meant that the reason why I don't bother with guys, relationships, fun, stuff like that is because I can't get caught up in nonsense that will distract me from my goals, from the bigger picture. You're not being a distraction. And..."

I trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Randy lifted my face up so I was looking at him. "And?" he asked quietly.

"And I don't want you to go" I whispered.

His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," I said "I don't know why I said that. I-"

He closed the door and took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. He started walking toward the kitchen. When I didn't follow he turned to me and held out his hand. "Come on," he said "Maybe you can make Macbeth sound interesting."

I grinned and took his hand. "It's Hamlet, not Macbeth" I told him.

"Same difference."

"No they aren't. Hamlet..."

And all he did was roll his eyes as we went into the kitchen.

**So he shows up at her place and she wants him to stay.**

**Wonder what that might be about...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

5 Hours Later

After explaining Hamlet to Randy we moved into the living room where he watched TV as I did my homework. I didn't know how much time has passed until I heard Randy sigh and turn off the TV. "Rowan you've been studying for the past 5 hours," he said "Give it a rest already, it's 4 o' clock."

"Technically I've only been studying for the past 3 hours," I told him "The first 2 hours were spent doing homework."

"Whatever. You need to stop studying and go have some fun."

"I am having fun."

He rolled his eyes at me before standing up. "Come on," he said "We're going out."

"No we're not," I told him "I'm behind on studying so today is purely a study day."

"Rowan I know you're smart and that whether you study for 2 hours or 22 hours, you know this boring shit inside and out. You need to have some fun before you die of boredom."

"I can't let my GPA drop."

He sighed and ran a hand over his short hair. He stared at me as I went back to reading. A minute later I heard him say "That's it."

I looked up as he grabbed my books off the table. "Hey!" I protested "Give them back!"

He ignored me, waking out of the room. I got up and ran after him. "Give them back!" I yelled.

"No," he told me "You need to stop studying and get out more."

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Now give me back my books!"

He set them on the floor before staring into my eyes. "Stop yelling at me," he told me "I'm trying to help you."  
>I glared at him and said "I never asked for your help! I never asked for you to come over and try to change me and my life! I didn't even ask for you to bring me home yesterday!"<p>

"But you asked me to come in earlier" he reminded me, smirking.

"I was being polite because you went out of your way to bring back my clothes."

"Well you aren't being polite now."

"Because you over stepped your boundaries and worn out your welcome."

"All because I took your books from you, I over stepped my boundaries?"

"Yes! You invaded my personal space and disrespected me and my wishes."

He stepped back and folded his arms over his chest. "Well if you feel that way maybe I should just leave" he said.

"I think you should" I told him.

"Fine, I will."

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Just as he reached the door he turned to me, staring intently. "I won't bother you again" he told me.

"Good," I said "Now go."

"Fine."

He opened the door, slamming it behind him as he walked out. I quickly locked the door and grabbed my books, only breathing a sigh of relief after I heard is motorcycle go down the street.

Now my life can go back to normal.

**Well that didn't end well!**

**Think Randy will keep his word?**

**Or is this the end before it even really begins?**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Month Later

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I walked to my locker, Kasey and Angela behind me, talking about tonights Homecoming Dance.

"So what color is your dress?" Kasey asked Angela.

"It's red, leather, short and tight," Angela told her "What color is your dress?"

"It's black, lacy, short and tight."

"Girl you are so getting laid tonight!"

"So are you!"

I rolled my eyes, shoving my Physics book into my locker. "What color is your dress Rowan?" Angela asked me.

"I'm not going" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go."

"But Rowan Derek asked you to go!" Kasey said "You can't pass that opportunity up! He is the hottest guy in school!"

"Yes I can," I told her "His head is full of rocks, he's an egotistical jerk, he's disrespectful and the only reason he asked me to go with him is so he could slip me something in my drink that would get me to have sex with him because he knows I would never willing have sex with him so on Monday he can brag that he nailed yet another virgin."

"He wouldn't do that," said Angela "And even if he did it, I hate to say it Rowan, but Derek may be your only chance to ever get laid."

"Yeah," chimed in Kasey "You've never even kissed a guy let alone hold hands with one! You've never been on a date or invited to a party or asked out by someone!"

For a second Randy's face flashed through my mind, but I pushed him out of my mind. I slammed my locker shut and said sarcastically "Gee it's nice to know that my two best friends think I'm a hideous monster who no one would ever want."

"Not hideous or monstrous," said Kasey "Just frumpy, boring and lacking sex appeal. If you wore those clothes that Angela and I got you for your birthday and wore more make-up, you'd get a date in no time. Guys would lining up for a chance with you."

"Yeah because being a slut is the way to find someone who wants to be with you for your personality and not your body."

With that said I stormed away from them and out of the school. I got on the bus, tears of frustration, anger and loneliness forming in my eyes.

It's moments like these where I hate my life and wish it would change.

Just then I heard a motorcycle and looked out my window to see Randy parking. He took off his helmet and noticed me on the bus. He blinked, then smirked before winking at me. A tear fell from my eye and I saw his eyes widen. I quickly turned away, wiping at the other tears that were threatening to fall.

I really hate my life right now, but I know it will never change.

This is the way things are always going to be...

**With friends like Kasey and Angela, you don't need enemies!**

**Poor Rowan :(**

**And don't you just love how Randy appears out of nowhere?**

**Coincidence?**

**Or a sign of things to come?**

**Review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Later That Night

I threw down my pencil, running a hand through my hair and sighing loudly. Ever since I came home from school my concentration has been off and I can't seem to focus no matter how hard I try. "Maybe some chocolate will help."

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Just as I reached the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring. Confused, I went over to the front door and cautiously peered out the window to see Randy standing there. He noticed me and gave a small wave. I unlocked the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'll answer your question once you answer mine."

I glared at him before sighing and saying "Come in."

He came inside and I closed the door. I folded my arms around my chest and he turned to me, looking into my eyes. "I'm here because when I saw you earlier, you looked upset and... well I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine," I lied "So you can go now."

"If you were fine I wouldn't have seen a tear coming from your eye and also you'd be at the Homecoming Dance."

"How do you know about that?"

"You forget I went to Hazelwood as well. Also I heard your two self-absorbed friends talking about it and how they thought you should go with someone named Derek."

"Dances are stupid. They are a waste of time and they kill brain cells and they're a popularity contest and... and-"

"Rowan you're crying" Randy told me gently.

I wiped at my eyes and sure enough I was. "It's allergies" I told him.

"Rowan I'm not that stupid. It's obvious those are tears and that you're upset. What's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked down at the floor. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Rowan what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Earlier Angela and Kasey, my two self-absorbed friends, told me that I'm frumpy, boring and lacking sex appeal and that I should go with that awful jock Derek because he asked me to go with him and according to them he may be my only chance to ever get asked out or kissed or have sex and it just really hurt to hear them say all that because they're supposed to be my best friends and a small part of me is afraid they might be right."

"I bet it hurt, but Rowan they're dead wrong."

"Then why do I feel like they might be right?"

"I don't know Rowan, but I know something that might help you feel better."

"What's that?"

"Do you trust me?"

I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see how gentle and caring they looked. His eyes didn't look cold for once, they looked safe and warm. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. "Good," he said "Now we have to find something for you to wear."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out. Now that outfit I bought for you won't do and I don't know if Pixie will have anything..."

"Angela and Kasey bought me clothes that I've never worn and never planned on wearing because they're sort of... well they aren't like my normal clothes."

"May I see them?"

"You can. But-"

He already started walking up the stairs and I ran after him. "You don't know where my room is!" I told him.

"I'm sure I could find it" he told me.

"No way am I leaving you alone. I'll show you where it is."

He smirked and said "Lead the way."

Rolling my eyes I led him to my room.

... what the hell have I gotten myself into?

**What has Rowan gotten herself into? Lol!**

**Anyone have a guess?**

**Review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

I opened the door to my room and led Randy inside. He looked around, then smirked. "What?" I asked.

"Your room looks exactly like you," he told me "Neat, straight laced, everything in order, no surprises, full of knowledge..."

"I get it!"

He smirked even wider and asked "So where are these clothes?"

"In the back of my closet" I replied.

He took off his leather jacket, throwing it on my bed. Rolling my eyes I grabbed it and hung it up on my coat rack, which made his smirk grow even wider. He pushed all my clothes forward until he found the clothes he was looking for. He took each outfit out of the closet, laying them on my bed. He whistled, then asked "What about shoes?"

"I don't have any to go with them" I told him.

"The boots I bought you will do."

"All right."

He picked up an outfit and eyed it intently before putting it down. He looked at me and said "We need to darken your make-up."

"Why?" I asked.

"So you look older."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me all these questions. I told you, you'll find out."

I sighed and said "Kasey bought me some darker make-up that I never wear."

"Show me."

I reached under my bed and pulled out the make-up bag that held all the make-up. He opened it, rummaged through it, then picked out red lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara and a dark colored eye shadow. "You know how to apply all this stuff, right?" he asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"Then go put it on while I get the outfit together."

"All right."

Going into my bathroom I quickly applied the make-up. When I was done I yelled "I look like a hooker!"

Randy came up behind me and looked at me. "Take off the eyeshadow, then it won't look so bad."

I took off the eyeshadow and it did look better. Randy handed me the outfit he had picked out and said "I'll try finding some accessories for it."

"Good luck" I laughed.

He just laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

I closed the door and quickly changed outfits. My jaw dropped when I saw what Randy had put me in. It was a very short black lace tube dress and all Randy had given me to wear with it was the boots he had bought for me. I opened the bathroom door and said "Uh Randy. I think that-"

I looked at him and stopped dead when I saw his face. His eyes were wide and I swear that I saw him lick his lips. He shook his head slightly, then said "You look great and I found some black bangles for you to wear with the dress besides that choker I got you."

"Can I have stockings please?"

"You don't need them. You look fine as is."

"But-"

"You'll be fine."

I grabbed the jewelry out of his hand and put it on. "Let your hair out" he told me.

I undid my bun and shook my hair out, Randy nodded his approval. He came over to me and said "If your friends could see you now they'd take back everything they said earlier because you are a knockout. You look good enough to eat."

My jaw dropped and I could feel myself blushing. "Uh..."

"The blushing is cute" he told me.

"Uh..."

"Oh and if anyone ask you're 21."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to Club Reckless."

"WHAT?"

I knew all about Club Reckless. It's a rock and heavy metal club that also holds raves, concerts and once a week turns into a strip club. Kasey and Angela have tried to get in before, but were never successful. "I can't go there," I told him "I've heard things about that place and-"

"And I know everyone who works there," he told me "You'll be safe as long as you're with me."

"I don't want to go."

"Fine. Then we'll just stay in and I'll pin you down to your bed and have my way with you."

My jaw dropped and I took a step back from him. He laughed and said "Lighten up Rowan. I would never have sex with an underage girl no matter how gorgeous she is. I'm just trying to get you out for some fun and I figured that would work."

"Oh," I whispered "Well you scared me by saying that."

"You'll get over it. Lets go."

He grabbed his leather jacket, then tossed me the one he had bought for me. I shakily put it on and followed him downstairs to find him already outside and on his motorcycle. I got on behind him and asked "Where's your helmet?"

"I forgot it," he said "We won't crash, you'll be fine."  
>"But it's not safe!"<p>

He rolled his eyes and said "Stop worrying or I'll make you drive and I'll just sit behind you and poke you with my hard cock."

He looked back in time to see my jaw drop again. He laughed and said "I suggest you close your mouth cause flies don't taste good."

I shut my mouth and glared at him as we flew down the street.

... what the hell am I doing?

**Randy sure does have some balls saying those things to Rowan!**

**But then again he's Randy Orton, he can do what he wants lol!**

**So do you think Rowan can trust him?**

**Do you trust that he won't try to have sex with her?**

**And what do you think will happen at Club Reckless?**

**Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

When the motorcycle finally stopped we were in front of a cobblestone building that had neon lights and signs on it and loud music pouring out of it. Randy got off the motorcycle, then extended his arm to me, which I shakily took. "Don't worry Rowan," he told me "We'll be fine, just loosen up and live a little."

"Oh yeah going to a heavy metal club is a great way to stay alive" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and said "You'll see."

We went over to the door which was being guarded by a big scary looking guy with tattoos and a giant red mohawk. "Randy!" he said "Where the hell have you been hiding?"

"Here and there," he replied "Like usual."

The bouncer laughed, then looked at me. 'Who's your friend Randy?" he asked.

"Brock this is Rowan" he told the bouncer.

Brock looked me over again and said "She looks kind of young."

"Brock do you really think I'd be hanging with a girl who's too young to party hard?"

"True. All right go in and have fun."

He opened the door for us and in we went, the smell of beer, vomit, and sweat hitting me. I gripped Randy's arm tighter as he led me through the crowd of people. "You thirsty?" he yelled over the music.

"Yeah" I yelled back.

"Then follow me."

He led me up some stairs and over to a row of cushions that were covered by curtains. "They're alcoves for privacy," Randy explained "Close the curtains and no one will bother you."

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You'll be in one while I get the drinks. I don't want to risk having some creep trying to lure you away."

"I'm not that stupid to go off with someone I don't know."

Randy looked into my eyes and said "You did with me."

"That was different-" I began.

"Forget it," he said, pulling the curtains back on one of the alcoves "Stay in here and I'll be back."

I got in and Randy left. I shifted uncomfortably, nervously looking around. I shot a glance over at the alcove next to ours and froze up at what I saw. Two people were having sex in there! "Oh my god," I whispered "I have to get out of here!"

I got out of the alcove and looked over the railing, spotting Randy at the bar. I ran down the stairs and pushed my way through the crowd to the bar. Just as I was about to reach Randy I felt someone grab my arm and I was being jerked back. I looked up into the eyes of a scary looking guy with tattoos and way too many piercings. He looked me over and licked his lips with a forked tongue. A forked tongue! That so isn't right!

"Damn girl," he said "You look tasty enough to eat."

"Let me go creep!" I yelled.

"No need to be that way sugar. I can show you a good time."

"No thank you. I'm here with someone."

"Well he's an idiot for leaving you alone. This place isn't safe for pretty girls like you."

"Go to hell!"

He pulled me closer and said "Princess you just asked for it. You're coming with me."

He began to pull me away and I screamed louder. Just then I heard Randy yell "LET HER GO!"

The guy dropped my arm and took a step back, his eyes wide with fear. I turned to see Randy walking over toward us, his eyes blazing and his jaw clenched. He looked so angry... it was scary. He stood next to me and glared at the guy who stammered "Ra- Randy I'm so- sorry, I- I didn't know she was yo- yours."

"Well now you know," Randy said "Now get lost before I punch your lights out."

The guy ran off and I breathed a sigh of relief. Before I could say a word Randy grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the club. When we got outside he let me go and I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked at me, his eyes flashing with anger. "I told you to stay in the alcove!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed "But I was scared and the people next to us were having sex and it made me uncomfortable so-"

"So you get yourself into a dangerous situation?" he yelled "Rowan do you know what would have happened to you if I hadn't showed up?"

Tears filled my eyes as I nodded and whispered "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I thought you were smarter than this! Do you know how guilty I would feel if something happened to you?"

I broke down into sobs, covering my face with my hands. I felt Randy's arms around me and I put mine around him, burying my face in his chest. "I'm sorry too," he told me "You said you wanted to stay home and I pushed it."

I shook my head and said "I should have listened. If I would have, this wouldn't have happened."

"But I should have-"

I pulled away from him and said "We're both to blame Randy."

"But I'm responsible for you and your actions" he whispered.

I looked at his face, he looked... haunted. I made him face me and said "I'm responsible for me and my actions, not you."

He looked into my eyes and said "It would hurt me if something bad happened to you. Rowan-"

He cut off, pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. My eyes widened and my heart started pounding. Randy wove his hands through my hair, pulling me closer. I barely had time to think or react before he pulled away, his face pale, his eyes wide and breathing heavily. He looked at me, a look of fear on his face. "I need to get you home" he told me.

"Randy-"

"Home. Now."

I bit my lip and nodded, following him over to the motorcycle.

When we got back to my house I looked at Randy and said "We need to-"

"Go inside Rowan" he told me.

"What?"

"Go inside Rowan."

"Why? We have to talk about-"

"No we don't!" he snapped "Now just fuckin go inside! Please!"

I glared at him and said "Not without an explanation."

"I don't have one. Now just go inside and let me go home!"

"That was my first kiss" I whispered.

He looked at me, then looked away. "Just go inside Rowan," he whispered "Please."

"When will I see you again?"

"You won't."

"But-"

Randy got on his motorcycle and looked at me "Good-bye Rowan," he said "Don't get into any trouble."

With that said he drove off, leaving me all alone.

I don't understand...

What happened?"

**Talk about confusing!**

**He kisses her, then says she'll never see him again!**

**What do you think is running through his mind?**

**What do you think is running through her mind?**

**All will reveal itself in time!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

2 Days Later

The bell rang signaling that another school day was over. Kasey and Angela were chattering on and on about the dance and my mind was on Randy where it had been all day.

"Earth to Rowan!" I heard Kasey yell.

I shook my head, then said "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"What is up with you?" asked Angela "You've been acting weird all day."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I studied later then I realized."

Kasey and Angela rolled their eyes.

It's true that I didn't sleep well last night, but it wasn't because I studied late, it was because I couldn't stop thinking about Randy and wondering how and where things went wrong.

Angela snapped her finger in front of my face and I blinked, turning to her. "Now that I have your attention," she said "Kasey, Nash, Jeremiah and I are going to the mall, then going out for burgers. You in?"

"No," I said "I have to study."

"No," said Kasey "You are going along and you're going to like it."

"No. I'm going home and studying."

Angela let out a frustrated shriek and yelled "What the hell is wrong with you Rowan? You never used to be this stiff! You would at least occassionally go out with us, now you won't. What is your deal?"

I slammed my locker shut and glared at Angela. "Go to hell" I told her before storming off.

I was halfway home when I heard a motorcycle. I looked up and saw Randy parking his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and looked at me before holding the helmet out to me. I shook my head no and said "You left me alone the other night with no explanation, saying that I wasn't going to see you again and now here you are, acting like nothing happened. You can act that way but I can't."

"That's why I'm here," he told me "I'm going to give you an explaination. Will you please just get on the motorcycle?"

"Are you really going to give me an explanation?"

"Yes."

I took the helmet from him and put it on, getting on the motorcycle. Randy started it up and off we went.

**This was kind of a filler chapter.**

**Next chapter Rowan gets an explanation!**

**What do you think it will be?**

**Review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to my house Randy and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Don't you have homework and studying to do?" he asked me.

"It can wait," I told him "Right now I want my explanation."

He nodded and said "I feel protective of you Rowan. You're young and a lot more vulnerable than you'll admit. I feel responsible for you and I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"Why do you feel that way?" I asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No you really don't."

"Fine. Continue."

He sighed, then said "I'm not a good guy. I don't do good things and I sure as hell don't walk the straight and narrow. I party when I want to, smoke when I want to, fuck any woman who catches my interest and I'll fight anyone who pisses me off. I'm not good for you and I know it."

"Then why do you hang around me?" I asked.

"Because we're both lonely," he replied "And I thought maybe if I was around someone good, someone who was pure and still had hope, it would rub off on me, but I was wrong. My past, my life is filled with too much darkness and I should have known better then to think that would just go away."

He looked into my eyes and said "I have a dark soul Rowan, I'm a horrible person. I've hurt everyone I've ever loved or cared for. I'm like a disease, I spread to the people I care for and suck the life out of them until there's nothing left. You don't need someone like that in your life."

"Yet here you sit" I whispered.

He laughed bitterly and said "It's because I'm selfish. I know I'm no good and that I'll end up hurting you, yet I can't stay away because I want to be with you."

"You want to be with me?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I know you're scared of me Rowan, so I'm not expecting anything to happen between us. Also I know it's wrong of me to want you when you aren't even 18. I really am fucked up."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"Yeah."

I sat back, unsure of what to say.

He looked at me and said "I'm sorry for last night. It freaked me out that I started feeling things I thought I'd never feel again. I don't want the past to repeat itself."

"I understand," I told him "But you don't have to worry about that because I don't want a relationship, especially with someone who's a lot older than me and with someone who scares me. I can't afford any distractions and dating you would be a big distraction."

He laughed and said "Can't say I'm surprised to hear that. Fine with me. I'm not strong enough to be in a relationship with someone I can't have sex with."

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the stabbing feeling I had in my heart. He looked at me and said "You really are smart. Other girls would be a crying mess right now."

"I'm not that weak," I told him "Also I can't cry over someone I don't have feelings for."

He laughed again and said "Good to know."

He got up and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door. I followed after him and said "You know that explanation wasn't very good. There are still things you left out."

He turned to me and smirked. "Yeah, well you don't need to know everything Rowan. Just be glad I explained myself at all."

"Whatever you say Randy" I told him.

He ruffled my hair and said "See you around."

With that said he left.

I rolled my eyes and locked the door.

Now I can finally get my head back on straight because I don't have feelings for Randy. I never have and I never will.

**Yeah he did leave out a few things, but don't worry, hat he left out will be explained in later chapters.**

**Think Rowan was being honest about not having any feelings for Randy?**

**Review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter Rowan has a dream. Any dreams in this fic will be in **_**italics, **_**but I don't know if I will be doing anymore dreams in this fic. Enjoy!**

2 Nights Later

_Randy and I were standing on my front porch, the rain falling down around us. He looked at me and said "I should go home before the storm gets too bad. The motorcycle gets out of control sometimes when it rains."_

_"Just stay the night," I told him "You can leave tomorrow."_

_"Rowan that's a bad idea."_

_"Then why does it seem like a good idea?"_

_"I don't know."_

_I opened the door and he followed me into the house. When I closed the door I shed my jacket and heard Randy whistle softly. I looked down to see my white silk blouse clinging to my chest and that is where Randy's eyes were. "You have nice breasts," he told me "Natural, plump, soft looking..."_

_I covered my chest with my arms and blushed. He came over to me ans stroked my cheek. "You flatter me when you blush." he whispered "It's so innocent and sexy... it makes me hard."_

_"What makes you hard?" I whispered._

_"Knowing that the first time I have you it'll be the first time anyone has ever had you. Knowing that the first time you moan it'll be the first time anyone has ever heard that sound or made you moan. Knowing that the first time you come it'll be the first time you ever experience that kind of pleasure and knowing all that makes me hard."_

_"First you have to convince me that you should be my first."_

_"I'll do more than convince you Rowan, I'll make you beg."_

_My eyes met his and I said "Prove it."_

_Not hesitating, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. one hand in my hair, the other on my waist. We ended up against the wall, pressed against each other. He moved his lips away from mine moving his lips down to my shirt. Pulling it down a bit, he began licking the edges of my bra and my eyes widened as his tongue worked its way into my bra. He pulled away, looking into my eyes as I felt his hand slid up my skirt. He began caressing my thighs, his lips moving to my ear. "Oh Rowan," he whispered "Your thighs feel so soft against my hand. I can't help but wonder what other parts of your body will feel smooth."_

_"Why don't you find out?" I asked._

_Kissing me passionately, he picked me and pressed me against the wall, my skirt riding up a bit. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he let out a sigh."We're going upstairs," he told me "I can't take this." _

_He carried me up to my room, kicking open my bedroom door and laying me down on my bed, pulling off his shirt. I sat up and he pulled off mine, running a hand down my bare back. I shivered, looking into his eyes. "This is wrong" I told him._

_"I know," he said "But Rowan I want you, I want this. I know you want this too Rowan, I can feel it."_

_"I do too, but what if-"_

_He kissed me passionately, cutting off my words and thoughts. I felt him press against me, then felt the hardness of his jeans rubbing against my skirt. I let out a moan and he smiled before yanking off my skirt, leaving me in just my underwear. He pulled off his jeans before getting back on top of me, kissing me hard. I weaved my fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer. He moved his lips to my neck, groaning a bit as he lifted me up and peeled off my bra. I let out a shiver as my breasts were exposed to the cold air. "Beautiful," Randy said "They are just as beautiful as I imagined and seeing your nipples hard... I need to suck them. Rowan please let me suck on them."_

_"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be dong the begging" I told him._

_"I'll make you beg, I promise. Just let me do this, I need to."_

_I placed my hands above my head and that was all the permission he needed. He pounced on my right nipple, sucking it hard and fast as he played with my left nipple and started grinding himself against me. I let out a small moan, pressing back, which made him speed up his movements, making me yell "Please Randy, give it to me, I need it!"_

_He pulled away a smile across his face. "You need it?" he asked seductively "You need me to show you what you've been missing?"_

_"Yes!" I cried "Please!"_

_"I don't know Rowan..."_

_I pulled him to me, kissing him with everything I had. He pulled off my underwear and I felt his hand press against me. I let out a gasp against his lips and I felt him smile. He pulled away and whispered softly "I'm going to make you feel good now Rowan. Just relax."_

_"Do it" I breathed._

_He moved his face down my body until he reached my private area. I felt his breath against me and it made me shiver. Then when I felt his tongue against me, my heart began to pound in my chest. As his tongue began its devastation, my body began to shake and my heart began to faster and soon small moans and pleas started to come from my lips. I clutched my blanket as he continued to devastate me with his tongue, my body crying for more. Soon I came for him, my body heaving, my heart thudding out of my chest and my private area feeling tingly and good. When he pulled away from me I begged "Now Randy, please now."_

_"Baby I will," he told me "I will, I promise."_

_He pulled off his boxers and got on top of me. I could feel him and I needed him, I wanted him. "Now," I whimpered "Please now."_

_"I am Rowan," he whispered "I am and you will feel so good."_

_"Make me feel good Randy. Do it now."_

_"I am Rowan. Baby I'm right there."_

_He slid inside of me and-_

My alarm woke me up with a start and I jumped up, my heart pounding and my body sweating. I looked down to see a pillow clenched in between my legs. I threw it off the bed and ran a hand through my hair.

I guess there's no denying it anymore...

I'm attracted to Randy and the thought of being with him excites me and it scares me.

But I can't tell him, he can't ever know because it's not right.

But he wants me too, he told me so himself.

What am I going to do?

**Some dream, right?**

**Yes I know some of you probably wanted me to finish it, but sorry, gotta leave everyone including Rowan wanting more!**

**Should she tell Randy how she feels?**

**Review and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Next Day

I breathed a giant sigh of relief as I walked out of school. This day has been hell.

Ever since I told Kasey and Angela to go to hell, they've been talking about me behind my back and have been ignoring me. I guess they expect me to beg to be their friend again. Well they can hold their breaths until they're blue in the face because I'm not going to beg to be their friend again.

As I reached the bottom step I noticed a giant crowd of girls on the corner, chattering excitedly and squealing. I noticed Jeremiah and Nash, looking pissed and grumbling, so I went over to them and asked "What's going on?"

"That Orton dick is here," Jeremiah told me angrily "He's got some kind of fancy car with him and all the girls are over there swooning over him and his stupid car."

"Kasey and Angela have completely forgotten that we exist," Nash said "I don't get why. He wouldn't go for any of those girls anyways, they're all too young for him."

I looked at the crowd, feeling a bit angry. None of these girls would want Randy for who he realy is, no, they'd want him for the fame, money, cars, and all the other material possessions that come along with his lifestyle.

"I'll go fix this" I told them.

I went over to the crowd and began pushing my way through, earning a lot of dirty looks and protests. When I reached the front of the crowd I saw Kasey and Angela standing right next to Randy who was leaning against his Bentley, looking bored with them. He noticed me and waved, making Kasey and Angela look my way.

"Why did he wave to you Rowan?" Kasey demanded.

"Because I'm here for Rowan" he told her.

"No way!" yelled Angela.

"Way" he said.

They looked at me enviously, then angrily. I smirked and said "Maybe you girls should go back to your boyfriends and leave the real man to me."

They gasped and stepped back into the crowd, disappearing. The crowd then began to thin out as other girls went back to their boyfriends, whispering amongst themselves.

Randy looked around, looking amused before looking at me and said "Well that interesting. I've never seen that side of you before?"

"There a lot of things about me that you don't know," I told Randy "And I was sick of seeing all those girls fawning over you and acting like horny cats when-"

I cut off and looked at him, he still looked amused. "Jealous Rowan?" he asked me.

"Not at all," I lied "So are you going to take me home now or not?"

Smirking he opened the passenger side door and said "Get in. I'm not taking you home, I'm taking you to my place."

I walked over to the car and got in saying "Fine with me."

"Be careful not to scoff anything or I will get mad."

I carefully got in the car, noticing the magnolia interior and the charcoal gray leather floor mats. I also noticed how clean the interior was. Who would have thought that Randy had OCD? I would have never guessed it,

He closed the door before walking over to the drivers side and getting in. As he started the car I said "I would have never guessed you had OCD."

"Only with my car," he told me "So you aren't afraid of me taking you to my place?"

"Nope."

"You should be Rowan. I had the place sound proofed so if anything happens no one will hear you scream."

"Good because I wouldn't want to make anyone jealous."

His eyes widened. He was obviously surprised at my boldness and I'm not going to lie, I was surprised too. His surprise turned into a smirk and he said "Well this should definitely be one interesting evening."

"You have no idea" I told him.

He looked at me, but said nothing, just started the car and began to drive.

I don't know how I should take his silence and... I wonder if his walls are really sound proofed.

Guess I'll find out...

**Damn that was bold on Rowan's part.**

**Think she'll be bold enough to tell Randy how she feels?**

**Or do you her boldness will fail her when it comes to her feelings for him?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

After driving for what felt like hours Randy finally stopped the car in front of a white brick building with big glass doors. He turned off the car and said gWe're here.h

gYou live here?h I asked surprised.

Randy looked at me and laughed. gRowan just because I ride a motorcycle and go to bars and wear leather doesn't mean I live somewhere rough and tough.h

gI know. I just never expected you to live somewhere so-h

gClean? Ritzy? Normal?h

gYeah.h

He laughed again and said gYou haven't see the inside yet.h

gI know,h I said gBut this place is really nice.h

gTrust me you'll change your mind in a minute.h

He opened his car door, motioning for me to do the same. I got out of the car, slamming the door shut gently before following Randy into the building. We took the elevator up to the tenth floor before reaching a singular door. gThis is the only apartment on the whole floor,h Randy told me gYou'll soon see why.h

He unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside and saying gLadies first.h

I walked inside and was greeted by darkness. Randy came in behind me and closed the door, flipping on the light switch. gWowh I whispered.

The apartment was done in black and gray with very little color anywhere. The walls were painted black and the carpet was gray shag. The couch and two chairs were black leather and they were seated in front of a large plasma screen TV that covered the wall entirely. A giant stereo and CD and DVD rack were right next to it along with several gaming systems and video games. I turned around and blushed when I saw a stage and a shiny sliver pole in a corner that had another leather couch in front of it. Randy noticed the look on my face and said gI just had that installed a few months ago. Sadly it hasn't been used yet.h

I looked at him and asked gWhy do you need something like that in your apartment?h

gI'm a man and I like to look at scantily clad or naked women sliding up and down on poles. Is there something wrong with that?h

gPervert.h

He laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen which was done in different metal tones. gAre you hungry or thirsty?h he asked.

gNo thanksh I said.

He pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and took a long drink. He looked at me and said gYou haven't even seen the best parts of the apartment yet. Follow me.h

He motioned for me to follow him, so I did and he led me onto a big balcony that had a glass roof and was covered in glass windows. A huge hot tub was in the middle of it gThey're one way windows,h he told me gSo I can look out at the city at night and not have to worry about someone seeing me doing something naughty. This room is also sound proofed, so if anything interesting were to happen in here, no one would hear it but me.h

gIs your bedroom sound proofed too?h

gYou bet it is.h

He grabbed me by the hand and led me down a long hallway. gBathroom is there,h he told me, pointing to a white door gAnd this is where the magic happens.h

He opened the black door that was in front of us and motioned for me to go inside. gThat's OK,h I said quickly gI don't need to see it.h

gAfraid you might never want to leave the bedroom?h he asked playfully.

gNo, it's just-h

He leaned against the wall, looking amused. He smirked, then said gI keep forgetting how young and innocent you are Rowan. I bet you've never been inside any males bedroom before.h

Feeling my face grow hot I walked into his room and turned to him. gWell now I haveh I told him.

He came into the room, smirking. He set his beer down on his dresser and said gTake a look around.h

I turned around to see a huge bed that was had Gothic looking bed posts attached to it. The walls and carpet were all black as well as the bedding and all the furniture. There was a huge stereo lined against a wall as well as another shiny pole placed in front of the bed. I looked at Randy and asked gIs it really necessary to have two of these in your apartment?h

gYou bet,h he replied gYou never know where the action might happen.h

gHas that one been used?h

gNot yet. Why?h

gCuriosity.h

He came over to me and pulled me to him, looking into my eyes. gWould you be jealous if it had been used Rowan?h he asked softly.

gOf course not,h I lied gWho or what you do doesn't concern me.h

He let me go, smirking. gYet you acted jealous when all those high school girls were fawning over me.h

gThat was different! They just want you because you have money and a car and a motorcycle and because you have the bad boy image and because you're handsome-h

I shut up and Randy's eyes widened. gDid you just say you find me handsome?h

gNo! No! I was just-h

I shut my mouth and looked down at the floor. He came over to me and lifted my face so I was looking at him. gI thought you didn't have feelings for meh he said softly.

gI don'th I lied.

gYou're lying. I can see it in your eyes.h

gIt wouldn't matter either way. You made it clear that you couldn't be with me, so it doesn't matter what I feel.h

I pulled away from him and stepped back. He looked at me, then looked away, then looked back at me again. gIt matters to me how you feel Rowanh he told me.

That's when the tears started and I felt Randy pull me back into his arms. gI do,h I sobbed gI have feelings for you, but I know nothing will happen and-h

He pulled away and made me look at him. gYou're wrong about thath he whispered before pulling me into a kiss.

**This chapter was to get the ball rolling on this fic again. Also I really just wanted to write about Randy's apartment!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I kissed Randy back, my heart pounding in my chest. He weaved his fingers through m hair, pulling me closer to him, kissing me deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I felt us move, then felt his bed beneath me. I froze and he pulled away. gI'm sorry,h he said gI shouldn't have done that. This isn't right.h

gIt's all right,h I said softly gI just wasn't expecting you to put me on the bed or anything-h

gNo I meant kissing you. That wasn't right.h

I sat up and looked at him, his eyes were wide and wild looking and he was running a hand over his short hair while the other was on his hip, his fingers drumming nervously. gRandy what's wrong?h I asked.

gThis ish he replied.

gWhat this Randy? Explain it to me. Please.h

He looked at me and said gI shouldn't want you, I shouldn't covet you or want to be the one who takes your innocence. I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling for you, but I am and I know it's wrong and the worst part is I don't care that's it wrong because I want you."

I swallowed nervously and looked down at my feet, afraid to look at him. He came over to me and lifted my face to look at his and he whispered "I'm no good for you. I have a dark soul and an explosive temper. I've done bad things in the past and I've hurt more people than I care to remember. I've taken things that I knew didn't belong to me, but I didn't care because I wanted them. I'm a danger to you every second you're alone with me. I'm the devil and I want to take away your innocence, I want it all to myself. I want to corrupt you and make you succumb to my darkness, but at the same time I don't want too."

"Why is that?" I asked softly.

"Because you're so pure and innocent," he replied softly "Because you're so good and so full of life and hope... I can't take that away from you. I want to be able to have that though because it's all the things I'm lacking, it's all the things I want and you're the only one who can give me those things Rowan."

"What you're saying is scaring me Randy."

He let me go and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me. "I want you Rowan," he told me "I know it's wrong and I know you're scared, but I want you."

I got off the bed and slowly backed up near the wall, my heart pounding in my chest, tears filling my eyes. "I can't-" I began.

gI know,h he said gBelieve me I know and I'm sorry.h

gRandy I feel something for you and it scares me. You're so much older than me and with everything you just said...h

He came over to me and pulled me into his arms. gI know I could be a better man if I had you Rowan,h he told me gI know I could because you're everything I'm not and you have everything I'm lacking and... I know this is wrong, but I just don't care.h

I looked up into his eyes and said gI'm scared.h

gI am too Rowan.h

I bit my lip and looked away. He pulled my face up and whispered gI will give you all the time you need Rowan because I want you. I'm not going to take no for an answer, so I will wait, but don't make me wait too long.h

He pulled away from me and grabbed his beer, walking out of the bedroom. I shakily followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room where he was holding my schoolbag. gI'm taking you home,h he told me gWe both need time to cool off.h

I nodded quietly, grabbing my bag out of his hand. Before opening the door he said gGive me your cell phone.h

gWhy?h I asked softly.

gYou'll find out.h

I handed him my phone and he pulled out his. He dialed a number into my phone, then pressed the call button. After a minute he pressed a button on his phone, typed something in, then handed me back my phone. gWhat did you do?h I asked.

gNow I have your cell phone number and you have mine,h he said gSo now you can reach me whenever you want.h

He opened the door and I silently followed him out of the apartment.

We were quiet the whole way back to my house. When he pulled up in front of my house he turned off the car and looked over at me. I looked back at him and he said gI'll see you around Rowan.h

gAll righth I whispered, opening the car door.

Just as I was about to get out Randy pulled me back in and kissed me passionately. When we pulled apart he whispered gSome food for thought. Don't make me wait too long Rowan.h

He let me go and I quickly got out of the car and ran into my house. The moment I heard his car pulled away I sank onto the floor and began to cry.

What am I going to do?

**So their feelings are laid out on the table, nothing is hidden anymore.**

**Think Rowan will give in and be with Randy?**

**Or will she continue to let her fear control her?**

**And what do you think will happen the next day at school when she has to face everyone?**

**Review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

The Next Day

Today has been the longest school day of my life. Everywhere I went I heard girls whispering about me and guys kept whistling when I walked by. I kept quiet the whole day in all my classes, which isn't like me and it got all of my teachers worried and had them asking me if I was all right. I lied and told them I was fine, that I was just tired from studying too much and lucky for me, they believed me. It was a half truth, I am tired, but not from studying so much. Ever since yesterday all I've been able to do is think about Randy, about what happened between us, about what he said to me... everything.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way he does because I do, but I'm scared. He's older than me and there is still so much about him that I don't know. He's mysterious, he's dangerous, he's... he's the best thing I have in my life right now. He makes me feel good, he makes me feel not so alone and he's made me feel things I've never felt before.

He wants an answer, he will get one today and that answer will be yes.

As I opened my locker and thought about how I'd get to Randy's apartment I heard a voice say gWell, well if it isn't Little-Miss-Center-Of-Attention.h

I looked over and saw Kasey and Angela sneering at me. gGo away,h I told them gI don't have time to deal with your petty jealousy.h

gYou think we're jealous of you?h asked Angela.

gYou are so wrongh Kasey told me.

gI know you are. You both have the hots for Randy and he ignored you both for me. You're mad because you two think you're hot stuff and he's chosen me, little miss frumpy.h

I looked at them and I could tell that I was right, they didn't need to say a word. I slammed my locker shut and said gSay and do whatever you want, it is of no concern to me. Just leave me alone from now on if you're going to act like two conceited bitches.h

With that said I walked away.

As I exited the school Nash came running over to me and asked gAre you all right Rowan?h

gI'm fineh I replied.

gI'm sorry for how Kasey and Angela are acting, it's bullshit.h

gYeah well, girls will be girls.h

gYou taking the bus home?h

gActually I need to go somewhere.h

gOrton's place?h

I looked at him and asked gHow did you know?h

He shrugged and said gWell if you aren't going home and you aren't hanging out with Kasey or Angela, I'm guessing that would be the place you're going to.h

gIt ish I told him.

gI'll take you if you want.h

I thought for a moment, then nodded.

I followed Nash to his car and got in. gJust tell me where to goh he said.

I gave him the directions and he nodded. gEasy enough.h

gThank you Nashh I told him softly.

gIt's no problem Rowan. You've always been nice to me and you've always been loyal and honest. You've always seemed so lonely, so it's nice to see you find someone.h

gEven if he's older and kind of dangerous?h

He shrugged and said gYou can't help who you fall for.h

gYeah I guess that's true.h

Nash patted my hand and gave me a smile, I smiled back as he drove off down the street.

**Nice to see someone on Rowan's side!**

**How do you think Randy will react to Rowan's answer?**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

I knocked on the door, holding my breath. The door opened and there stood Randy half dressed, wearing no shirt and black silk drawstring pants. I couldn't keep my eyes off his bare chest or the bulge that was very obvious in his pants. His eyes widened when he saw me. gRowan,h he said gI wasn't expecting you.h

gI know,h I told him, looking up at him gBut I wanted to talk to you, so I figured I'd stop by.h

gThat's nice, but you should have called first.h

gAm I interrupting something?h

His eyes widened and he said gNo, no, nothing like that. It's just if I would have known you were coming over I would have worn more clothing.h

gOh,h I said gI understand. I'm sorry.h

He moved out of the way and said gCome in. I'll go put on more clothes.h

I went inside as he closed the door. gI'll be right backh he told me.

I nodded and sat down on the couch, picking at my fingernails while I waited. When Randy came back out he was wearing jeans and a black tank top. He sat down next to me and said gI wasn't expecting to see you again so soon after yesterday.h

gI know,h I said gBut I was thinking about what happened yesterday all night and all day today.h

gI'm sorry Rowan.h

I put my hand on his and said gDon't be sorry.h

He looked at my hand on his, then looked at me. gSo does this mean you have an answer for me?h he asked softly.

gYeah it does.h

gWhat is your answer?h

I leaned in and gently kissed him. I could feel his surprise, but that didn't stop him from kissing me back. When we pulled apart I whispered gI want to be with you Randy. I know you're older than me and I know I don't know everything about you, but I can't deny what I feel for you. I'm scared, but I can't let that stop me from being with you.h

gI'm so happy to hear you say that,h he whispered gBecause I honestly haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we met.h

gSame here.h

He smiled and I gasped. gWhat?h he asked.

gYou smiled!h I said gI've never seen you smile, only smirk!h

He laughed and said gI rarely smile, but I always smirk.h

gYou're even more handsome when you smile.h

He smiled again and said gThen I'll only smile for you. I never want anyone else to see me smile but you.h

gOh Randy-h

He kissed me again, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around him, my heart pounding. When we pulled apart he whispered gYou're mine now Rowan. I won't let anyone else have you.h

I shivered a little and nodded. gDon't be scared Rowan. I will never, ever hurt you.h

I nodded and he held me closer to him, his chin resting on my head.

We held each other for a very long time.

**So Rowan and Randy are now officially together.**

**How do you think this will impact their lives? Especially Rowan's.**

**What do you think is in store fir these two?**

**Review and let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

A Month and a Half Later

It's been almost two months since the day Randy and I became a couple and a lot has changed since then.

I'm no longer friends with Kasey and Angela, we ignore each other completely now except for when they're glaring at me. All the other girls at school have stopped whispering about me and none of the guys are bothering me, not even Derek. I still talk to Nash and Jeremiah occasionally. I've cut down how many hours I study and it hasn't made a difference in my grades which really makes me happy. So that means Randy was right all those months ago. Just don't ever tell him I said that!

Now as for me and Randy... that part of my life has been great. He picks me up from school everyday and either takes me home or takes me back to his place. He watches TV or plays video games while I do my homework, then afterward we either stay in and spend one on one time together or we go out and do something. We've kissed quite a bit and even made out a few times, but he never lets it go too far. There's been no inappropriate touching or clothing coming off, its been really innocent. I know he's holding back, I know he wants more, but I know its because of my age that he isn't pushing it.

Christmas is in a few days and I'm really worried about it because this will be the first time I've ever had a boyfriend on Christmas. I already know that Randy has probably bought me something expensive and gorgeous and that makes it harder on me because I have no idea what to get him! What do you buy for the man who has pretty much everything he could possibly want? I got a special photo taken for him of me in a really pretty dress with make-up on, looking as gorgeous as I possibly could for that photo and I signed it and put it in a really nice frame, but I don't think that will be enough.

I'll figure something out and hopefully whatever else I get for him will be enough.

**So far everything seems really good in their relationship!**

**Can't say I blame Rowan for being worried about Christmas.**

**What do you think she should give him for Christmas besides the photo?**

**Review and let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

2 Days Later, Christmas Day

Randy picked me up and he looked so handsome in his black dress pants and black silk shirt. He whistled when he saw the white dress I was wearing and said gI am one lucky man. You look beautiful Rowan.h

I kissed his cheek and said gThank you. You look handsome.h

gI try.h

I laughed and squeezed his hand before he drove down the street.

When we got to his apartment I gasped. Their was a giant tree where the stripper pole was supposed to be and the tree was covered in white lights and ornaments. There were white lights around the windows and white candles lite all over the room along with white and red poinsettia plants. I turned to Randy and he said gI wanted this to be special for you and I know you love white, so I figured this was a good way to go.h

gIt is,h I told him gRandy thank you.h

gAnything for you.h

I put my gift bag under the tree, then stepped back to look at it. I felt Randy's arm around me, then looked up to see mistletoe over my head. I laughed and spun around in his ams, gently kissing him. He pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss slightly. When we pulled apart he whispered gDinner is waiting. We can continue this later.h

I shivered and nodded as he pulled away, holding my hand and leading me into the dining room, which looked just as beautiful as the living room. I sat down as he pulled the lids off of everything. gWe're having roasted chicken with extra buttery mashed potatoes, just the way you like them along with freshly baked French bread, sparkling cider and for dessert a triple layer vanilla cake with white icing.h

gOh wow,h I breathed gIt all sounds so good.h

He sat down next to me and said gDig in and enjoy.h

After dinner and dessert we went back into the living room and sat in front of the tree. Randy handed me a box and said gOpen this one first.h

I opened the box and pulled off the lid and pulled out my first gift. It was a white leather jacket. I looked at Randy who smirked and said gI know u don't wear black and I wanted you to have one for when we go out riding on the motorcycle.h

gPlease tell me you didn't buy me a motorcycle tooh I joked.

He laughed and said gYou'll get one of those on our second Christmas together.h

I smiled and my heart felt so warm at hearing him saying that. I set the jacket back in the box and said gI love it. Thank you.h

gDon't thank me yet,h he told me gThere's more.h

He handed me another box and I opened it. Inside was a photo album and a digital camera. I looked up at him and he just shrugged. gI was feeling sentimental when I bought them.h

gI love them,h I told him gIt's perfect.h

gWell there's one more. Give me the camera cause I want a photo of your face when you see this one.h

I handed him the camera as he handed me a smaller box. I opened it and inside was another box, a black velvet box. I looked at him and said gRandy is this-h

gJust open ith he told me.

I opened it and gasped. Inside was a a gold charm bracelet. It had a motorcycle charm, a book charm, a medical cross charm, and a heart that had the day we first met engraved on it. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, unable to say a word.

He put the camera down and said gThat picture I just took says everything.h

gRandy I-h

He took the bracelet out of the box and put it around my wrist. gThe motorcycle represents how quickly things have happened between us. The book is because you love to read and study so much. The medical cross is because you'll be a doctor one day. And the heart is to represent the day we met.h

I looked at him, tears pouring down my face. He wiped them away and said gI know it's a lot for our first Christmas together, but I wanted it to be special because I know you've never spent Christmas with a boyfriend and-h

I cut him off with a kiss, holding him close. We sank back onto the floor, holding each other close. When we pulled apart he said gWith each new thing that happens I'll buy you a new charm and it can tell a story.h

gRandy I love it,h I whispered gI just wasn't expecting you to be so romantic already.h

gI just wanted this to be special for you.h

gI know and I appreciate it.h

We sat up and I said gI didn't get you anything nearly as expensive as you got me and-h

He put a finger on my lips and said gI'm not worried about the cost.h

I nodded and handed him the box with my picture in it. He opened it and pulled it out, staring at the photo. gIt's gorgeous,h he told me gYou're gorgeous. And I like how you signed it with a little note.h

gI got it taken specifically for youh I told him.

gI'm putting this by my bed so every morning I'll wake up and see you next to me.h

I handed him my next gift and he opened it, pulling out the envelope inside. Looking a little confused he opened it and pulled out the slip of paper inside. gThis slip of paper grants you a one night stay with Miss Rowan Kendrick at any place of your choosing. Good to use anytime.h

He looked at me and I said gRead the back of it.h

He turned it over and read it. He looked at me and said gTonight sounds perfect to me.h

I smiled. gGood,h I told him gNow the last gift is something very different from the other two.h

gWhat do you mean?h he asked.

gI have to show you.h

His eyes widened. gRowan-h

I stood up and grabbed the bag. gI'll be right back.h

Going into the bathroom I took off my dress and underwear and put on the swimsuit I had bought. It was a white monokini, showing more skin then I normally do, even when wearing a swimsuit. I looked myself over, making sure everything looked right. When I decided it did I pulled my towel out and wrapped it around myself before going back out to Randy. When I came out his eyes widened. gRowan-h he began.

I shook my head and dropped the towel, revealing my monokini. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened even more. gWe've never been in the hot tub together, so I figured we could go in it tonighth I told him.

He came over to me and I could tell that he was at a lose for words. I looked up at him and said gGo put on your trunks and I'll met you there.h

He nodded before going into the bedroom. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it back around me, shivering slightly.

It scares me when he gets silent like that, it really does.

I don't know if I just crossed a line or if I did something right or something wrong.

c.. I'm nervous now.

**So the gifts have been given, the reactions have been reacted... expect for this.**

**Think Rowan made a mistake? Did something good?**

**What do you think is going through Randy's mind?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

When Randy came out of the bedroom he was wearing black trunks that fit him so well... I couldn't stop staring. He went into the hot tub room without a word and I followed him. I dropped my towel and he stared at me for a moment. gRandy did I do something wrong?h I asked softly.

He shook his head no, then picked me up, making me gasp. He carried me into the tub, then gently set me down before sitting down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me, so I leaned against him, my head resting on his shoulder. We were quiet for awhile until he said gYou have no idea how sexy you look.h

I looked at him and asked gIs that why you got silent?h

He nodded. gRowan I already have a hard enough time keeping my emotions in check when I'm with you and then seeing you showing so much skin... the thoughts that ran through my head...h

gI'm sorry. I just wanted to make our first Christmas together special. I wanted to do something for you that I thought you would like.h

He laughed and said gBelieve me Rowan I like it. I like it a lot.h

gThen why-h

He pulled me onto his lap and I gasped at what I felt. I looked at him and he said gThat's why I went silent. I couldn't tell you what you caused because I knew you would freak out.h

gI caused that?h I asked softly.

gYeah,h he replied gYou have no idea the effect you have on me. You're so pure and innocent and you always have good intentions and... Rowan that is so sexy.h

gIt is?h

gYeah it is.h

I bit my lip and looked away. He nudged me and I looked at him. gWhat's wrong?h he asked.

gI'm just scared that's allh I told him.

gRowan nothing is going to happen you. I'm a grown man, I can control myself.h

gBut-h

gMy dick being hard doesn't mean I'm going to ask you for sex.h

I blushed at what he said and he laughed, pulling me closer. He nuzzled my neck and said gJust being close to you like this helps.h

gReally?h

gYes.h

I smiled and he kissed me passionately. I could feel him rubbing against me and it made me gasp against his lips. He pulled away and asked gAre you all right?h

gYeah,h I replied gI can feel you and-h

gIt's a new sensation.h

I nodded. gBut not a bad one.h

gGood because I don't want to scare you.h

gYou won't.h

gRowan-h

I pressed against him a little and watched his eyes go wide. He looked at me and said gIt won't go farther I promise.h

gI trust youh I whispered.

He nodded before pulling me into a kiss and pressing himself against me. I kissed back, pressing back, feeling his grip on me tightening. When we pulled apart he whispered gLets dry off and get ready for bed.h

gAre you sure?h I asked.

gI'm sure.h

I nodded and grabbed my towel.

Half hour later we were dried off and sitting on Randy's bed. I was wearing a pair of pajamas that I had also put in the bag and Randy was wearing his black silk drawstring pants. He looked at me, I looked at him. gKiss meh I whispered.

He leaned over and kissed me gently before pulling away.

I shook my head and said gI mean really kiss me.h

gRowan that isn't a good idea,h he told me gI'll lose control.h

gFine. Lets just lay down and sleep then.h

I pulled back the covers and climbed in underneath, laying on my side facing away from Randy. I felt the bed move, then felt his arm around my waist and his chest against my back. gRowan don't be madh he whispered.

gI'm not,h I told him softly gI just hate that you won't kiss me.h

He rolled me onto my back and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, deepening the kiss a bit. I felt Randy move, the felt him on top of me, pressing against me again. I gasped against his lips and pressed back. He moved his lips from mine, burying his face against my neck, pressing against me harder. gRowan,h he said gI can't control myself right now.h

gRandy yes you canh I told him.

gI can't.h

gRandy-h

He pulled away, a cry escaping his lips. I looked at him and sat up, backing away. His eyes looked black and haunted and the look on his face... I couldn't read it. He shook his head and uttered a curse before looking at me, his eyes and face normal. gRowan don't be afraid of me,h he whispered pleadingly gPlease. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear.h

He held out his hand and I took it, shaking slightly. He helped me lay down on my side, then wrapped an arm around me, holding me close and whispering in my ear gI'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Rowan please don't be scared of me.h

gIt's OK,h I whispered back gI'll be fine.h

gRowan please know that I will never hurt you.h

gI know Randy, I know.h

He kissed my hair and said gLets just sleep. It will be better in the morning.h

I nodded and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

But even long after he fell asleep I couldn't.

Why is he always so afraid of hurting me if he knows he won't?

Why does he get this way sometimes?

What is it about Randy's past that is haunting him so badly?

I want to know.

I need to know.

I'll ask him about it tomorrow.

**So that is the ending to Rowan and Randy's first Christmas together.**

**Some ending, right?**

**What do you think is haunting Randy?**

**Think he will tell her when she asks?**

**Review and let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but a lot has been going on over the past few months and it just hasn't been the easiest time for me, but I'm back now and will try to get in at least two to four updates a week. For everyone who is still waiting for my updates I thank you for sticking around and I hope you like what I have in store for you!**

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Randy gone and the smell of bacon and eggs coming into the bedroom. Pulling off the covers I got out of bed and followed the smell out to the kitchen where I found Randy by the stove cooking in his black drawstring pants. He looked over at me and smiled. "Good morning beautiful" he said.

"Good morning handsome" I said back.

"I was hoping you'd stay asleep until I was done with breakfast because I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

"That was a really sweet thought Randy. Sorry I ruined your plan."

"You didn't ruin it, just postponed it."

I laughed and sat down at the counter as Randy placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. "Coffee or juice?" he asked.

"Juice please" I replied.

He filled up a glass with juice and set it down beside my plate before grabbing his own plate and coffee and sitting down across from me. We dug into our breakfast silently until I cleared my throat and said "Randy about last night-"

He stopped eating and looked up at me, a small smirk across his face. "You looked so sexy and innocent last night," he told me "And you look so beautiful when you sleep."

"It's not about that-"

"I spent too much on your gifts and it's making you uncomfortable, isn't it?"

"It isn't that either."

"Then what it is?"

"Last night when we were in bed and we were kissing, when you thought you were losing control and you pulled away, your eyes looked black and you looked so haunted-"

Randy put his fork down and looked at me. "What are you getting at Rowan?"

"Randy did something happen in your past that is still haunting you to this day?"

"Rowan we aren't having this discussion."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't."

"Randy if something is haunting you I want to know."

He stood up and said "Nothing is haunting me. This discussion is over."

"How are we supposed to have a relationship if you don't trust me?" I asked him "How are we supposed to be together if you lie to me?"

"Now you're accusing me of lying?"

"Randy I know there's something in your past that's still haunting you, I can see it in your eyes."

He picked up his plate and put in the sink before turning to me and saying "Like I said this discussion is over. Finish up your breakfast, get dressed and grab your things, I'm taking you home."

"Randy-"

He didn't give me the chance to finish, he just walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I picked up my plate and set it in the sink next to his and followed him into the bedroom where he was already in a pair of jeans and pulling on a black shirt. He stopped when he saw me. I walked past him and he grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him. "I'm sorry," he said softly "But there's just somethings about me and my life that you're better off not knowing."

"If I don't know you, how can we have a real relationship?" I asked quietly "How can I trust you if I don't know you?"

"Maybe you can't trust me and maybe we can't have a real relationship, maybe we're just fooling ourselves into believing this is possible."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

He let go of my arm and said "No I'm not breaking up with you, I just need time to think and so do you."

"There's nothing for me to think about Randy."

"Well then I need to think."

"Fine."

He grabbed his socks and shoes and said "I'll leave you alone to get dressed. Meet me in the living room when you're ready.

He left me alone and I quickly got dressed and went out to the living room where he was holding my gifts and jacket. I grabbed them from him silently and walked out the door, Randy following behind me.

The ride back to my house was uncomfortable and silent with only the radio doing any talking. When he pulled up to the front of the house he shut off the car and looked at me. "Rowan" he said softly.

I looked over at him and he caressed my cheek. "Rowan I want to keep you as pure and innocent as I can for as long as I can," he whispered "And if I tell you about my past, I ruin that, I ruin you and I can't let that happen."  
>"And what if I want to be ruined?" I asked him "What if I don't want to remain pure and innocent anymore? What if I want to know all about your past?"<p>

"You don't want to be ruined and you don't want to know about my past, trust me."

I looked at him and said "Maybe I do have things to think about now."

"Rowan-"

I pulled away from him and opened my car door, getting out and slamming the door behind me. I heard his door open and him yell "Rowan!"

I turned to see him coming toward me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply and passionately, almost desperately. I held him back, tears forming behind my closed eyes. When we pulled apart he looked at me and said "I'm not letting you go no matter what. I just hope you feel the same."

He let me go and took a step back. "I'll give you space," he told me "Maybe that's what we need most right now, but when you're ready, you know where to find me."

With that said he got back into his car and drove off, leaving me alone.

Just yesterday everything was so good between us and now... I don't even know where we stand.

All I know is one way or another I'm going to find out what Randy's hiding from me.

**What do you think Randy is hiding from Rowan?**

**Do you think Rowan will discover it on her own?**

**Or will Randy give in and tell her?**

**Review and let me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

2 Weeks Later

It's been two weeks since Randy and I last spoke and I've missed him every single second of those two weeks, but I haven't caved in to my desires to hear his voice or be in his arms, I can't. I have to show him that I'm serious about wanting to know more about his past and if I cave in... I can't cave in!

I walked into homeroom and sat down just as the teacher came in followed by a boy I had never seen before. "Class this is Zane Whitmore," he told us, nodding toward the boy "He's joining us from New York. I want you all to make him feel at home here."

Then the teacher looked around the room and said "Zane you can take the empty seat next to Rowan. Rowan please raise your hand."

I raised my hand and Zane came over to me and sat down. "Hi," he said softly "I'm Zane."

"I'm Rowan" I said.

"Rowan do you where room 214B is? I have to go there for Physics."

"I can show you, that's my first class."

"Mine too."

"Really?"

He handed me his schedule and I looked it over. We had all he same classes together at the same time. Handed him back his schedule and said 'It's the same as mine, so I can show you where to go."

He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth and said "That would be great. Thank you."

I smiled back and said "No problem."

As the homeroom teacher went over the morning announcements I took a peek over at Zane. He was tan, but not too tan and he had black hair and shining deep green eyes. His skin was clear and he was slightly muscular and had really good posture.

When the bell rang he followed me to 214B, talking the whole way.

"So why are you taking advanced classes?" he asked me.

"Because I want to become a doctor one day"I replied.

'Really? Me too!"

"Seriously?"

He nodded and said "Both my parents are doctors and my sister became a nurse, so I guess the medical case industry is in my blood."

I laughed and said "Ever since I was little all I wanted to do was help people and while ost kids would be afraid of going to the doctor, I never was. I would always sit there and watch everything they did with fascination."

"I bet they loved you" he laughed.

"Yeah I was a pleasant change for all the screamers and criers they'd get."

He laughed until we reached the classroom and I introduced him to the Physics teacher.

"Zane you can pair up with Rowan," he told him "She's the brightest in the class and she'll be able to help you catch up in no time."

"Sounds good to me," said Zane "Rowan?"

"I'd be happy to help Zane out" I told the teacher.

For the rest of the day Zane asked me tons of questions and I answered them all. He sat next to me in every class and he sat with me at lunch. He even offered to drive me home which I politely declined. He looked hurt, but said he understood.

It's nice to have a new friend, someone I can talk to and have stuff in common with, but it made me miss Randy even more.

Randy I do miss you.

But I can't give in.

Not until I know the answers to my questions.

**The main purpose of this chapter was to introduce Zane, who is going to be a main character throughout the rest of this fic. **

**What do you think Zane's role is going to be?**

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
